


Patience, Lust, Understanding, & Gratification

by agapeandzoe



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: CaBenson, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapeandzoe/pseuds/agapeandzoe
Summary: Remember pregnant Mariska? Those photos of her in the press with her keys in her hand, lookin' like she couldn't remember where she parked? Imagine that Olivia. She was the cutest!Thank you to all who read, review, have favorited and/or followed. It really helps get my stories out to Cabenson fans!Enjoy!





	Patience, Lust, Understanding, & Gratification

Alex replaced the gas cap on the Rover and then moved around to the driver's side of the car as she slid her receipt inside her wallet. She zipped it up and opened the door and got in, set it on the passenger seat, and shut the door. Something caught her eye then—a tiny glimmer, a shiny flash on the floorboard. She leaned over, looking closer, and lifted the floor mat to reveal a small, dangly, gold and crystal earring—the earrings her wife was wearing just the previous day.

She lifted it delicately and leaned back against the driver's seat, holding it in her palm and smiling. It must have fallen out during one of her wife's "moments". Alex chuckled to herself and slipped the tiny piece of jewelry inside the left pocket of her peach and white striped gauze button-down and then started the engine, pulling out of the gas station lot and onto NY-27 West, the long stretch of road that would lead her back to Manhattan, back to the city, back to her wife.

Alex pressed the play icon on her dash-mounted iPhone, the Spotify playlist Olivia had made her for her small road trip already loaded, and Luther Vandross' voice began to sing, Never Too Much. With its funky electric guitar on the intro, Alex knew exactly what the song was about, the lyrics, and how much it exemplified she and her wife.

She could just imagine Olivia dancing right now, arms in the air, snapping, smiling, hips moving. Pregnant or not, she was the sexiest woman Alex had ever known, had ever witnessed, and had ever had the extreme pleasure to call her own.

And lately, her wife had been so intensely sexual.

And Alex had been, as well. But it was different for the blonde.

It wasn't that Alex hadn't felt the insanely strong desire to jump her wife, because she thought of doing that quite often. No, that wasn't it, at all.

In fact, she found herself turned on and always wet anytime she was in her wife's presence, any time she heard her voice, smelled her breeze, looked at that voluptuously maternal body, looking into those warm eyes.

What Olivia thought was fat and disgusting, to Alex it was ethereal beauty. Her wife glowed, oozed intimacy, radiated sexuality.

And Alex had been struggling.

She wanted so badly to just freely make love to the brunette, jump on top of her and have her way, be as free as they had been before their lives had begun to change so drastically, exhibit and pleasure one another in the way they were so used to doing.

But it was difficult right now. Difficult physically for Olivia, difficult for optimal comfort, difficult to find a position that was satisfying for both of them—especially the brunette.

And so she had simply accepted it as part of this process.

But even now, as the song switched to If Only for One Night by the same artist, the blonde began to think of her wife once again, the feelings coming on strong as she felt her eyes fill with moisture, her nose began to run.

God, she loved that woman. Would do anything for her. Even sacrifice her own pleasure. She sniffed heartily and shook her head quickly before taking a deep breath, and forwarded to the next song—there had to be an upbeat one here in the mix somewhere—and Girl Talk by TLC came on. Although she liked that one, she tapped the forward icon one more time and it began to play Say My Name by Destiny's Child.

Perfect, Alex thought to herself.

She smiled as she picked up her speed, thinking of her wife, hands at ten and two, windows cracked, wind blowing, as she headed down the highway, ready to see her wife and be around the love and the amazing woman that made her feel so very complete.

Olivia lay sprawled on the bed, ceiling fan on full blast, only a pair of maternity briefs and a thin cotton, maternity bra on, feeling the whipping downdraft of wafting coolness as it was carried down to her overheated body.

She had been washing some new baby clothes they had gotten from their baby shower in preparation for their impending little arrival and had also been doing some of she and Alex's laundry, as well.

It all seemed to be too much for her body and energy level because by the time she had washed two loads, sent them through the dryer, folded and put them away, she was spent—physically exhausted and massively overheated.

And it wasn't even noon yet.

She lay, her forearm draped over her forehead, feeling her body and mind begin to drift into a lazy slumber.

Alex was expected around two and the brunette had a little time to rest at the moment and so she gently let her body begin to relax even further. She reached to her left on the top of the duvet and felt for her phone. Satisfied that it was there, just in case, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling her being begin to enter slumber.

After a few moments, an image of her wife's face popped into her head.

The golden sunset behind her, her flaxen hair blowing along her jawline and neck, those amazingly clear eyes sparkling, a smirk on her face.

She could hear the ocean waves, somehow, and she watched as her wife's smile broadened, now revealing those beautiful pearly whites.

"What are you doing, Al?" Olivia questioned, attempting to reach out to touch her wife's face, but there seemed to be only air in front of her.

"I'm waiting for you, Liv. Waiting to go in the water."

Olivia furrowed her brow. "Why are you waiting for me, Babe? You can go in any time you want."

Alex smiled again, the wind seeming to blow her locks in slow-motion. "But I can't go yet, Liv. I have to wait for you."

Olivia shook her head. "No you don't Al. You can go. I'll watch you. Go ahead, my love."

Alex shook her head once more. "I have to wait, Olivia. It won't be long now and then I'll cool off. But…you have to have our baby first…"

"But…when am I gonna have him, Alex?" Olivia looked around, her wife now nowhere to be found. "Alex?"

Olivia's suddenly felt a strong kick to the top of her belly, against her ribcage, just below her left breast, and she gasped and jolted awake, eyes popping open as she sat upright. She clenched the duvet cover in her left fist, her right going to her massive bump, attempting to regain her breathing, as she felt the baby shift and then she felt another jab, this time to, what felt like, her pubic bone.

She grabbed her belly with both hands then and winced, a low moan escaping her mouth.

"Babe?"

The half-cracked bedroom door opened and Olivia watched her wife's concerned expression rush toward her. Alex dropped her traveler's bag in the middle of the floor and moved to the bed hurriedly.

"I heard you screaming from the front doorway, Liv. What is it? What's wrong?" Alex was next to her then, left hand on her belly, right hand on her shoulder.

"Wh-Babe? What are you doing here?" Olivia panted, still trying to find a normal rhythm to her breathing. She moved her hands around her taut skin and took deep breaths.

"I left early, Liv. Our meeting was over at nine-thirty and I wanted to come home…see you…" Alex moved closer then, smiling and sitting next to her.

And God, her wife looked beautiful. Fitted, faded jeans hugging her lithe legs and backside, the cotton, gauze blouse she was wearing parted just so, hair down and slightly disheveled, most likely from the summer breeze on her drive back.

But she also looked exhausted. And that concerned Olivia more than anything.

"Babe…are you OK?" Olivia reached out with her left hand and cupped her wife's face, the intensity of their baby's kicks now having subsided.

"Liv…I'm fine. What about you? What happened?"

Olivia smiled then, shaking her head. "It was just our baby boy kicking, Al. I think he's gonna be a future soccer player, Babe" Olivia grinned. "Then he moved and got me really good down here." She placed her right hand just below her lower belly and pressed around. "Kind of took me by surprise. I had nodded off…" Olivia narrowed her eyes, "…I think…"

"You don't know if you were sleeping, Liv?" Alex toed her slip on canvas sneakers off and then lifted her legs and slipped further onto the bed and moved closer to her wife, pressing her front to the brunette's left side, placing her hand on Olivia's protruding belly button.

"I think I was…but I know I was dreaming…or having a nightmare…one of the two…" Olivia looked up at the ceiling, thinking, beginning to stroke her wife's hair with her left hand. "You were in it."

"Mmmmm, really. Has a great start already."

"But…it was strange, Al. You kept telling me you couldn't go in the water…we were at the beach…and I kept telling you to go in and you said you couldn't until I had our baby." Olivia watched the ceiling blades spin in a blur. "It was the weirdest thing."

"Hmmm, what do you think it meant? Because you know dreams always mean something. No matter how small."

"I don't know, but…you said, 'I'll cool off when you have him'…something like that…"

Alex watched the blades above them whirl at top speed, the fixture shaking slightly from the motion, the wooden bead at the end of the cord intermittently clinking against the base of the motor.

She had an idea of what Olivia's dream meant. It sounded like some sort of worry about something. Maybe worrying about the pregnancy? Of course she was. She had already voiced that on numerous occasions. Maybe she was subconsciously worrying about her?

Alex lifted her head and placed her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "Well, I'm obviously on your mind…" Alex smiled.

"Obviously…" Olivia kissed the blonde's forehead tenderly.

"…and it sounds like you were worried about me in your dream…" Alex looked into those deep chocolate orbs, studying them. Even without a gram of make-up, they were still awe-inspiring.

Olivia furrowed her brow and bit her lower lip, adjusting her head on her pillow. "I am worried about you, Al…I always worry about you. How you're feeling, what you're thinking, if you're happy, if this is all too much too soon…for you...for us..."

"Liv…stop, Babe." Alex sat up then, knees bent to her left, left hand on her wife's belly. "Don't ever think that. I am the absolute happiest I have ever been in my entire life. You, me, our first child…it's all my dreams coming true, Liv."

"I know…me, too, Al…but…we started seeing each other—"

"Seriously and full force…" Alex intervened, smiling.

"Yeah," Olivia smiled, "…seriously and full force…in February, got engaged within a couple of weeks…got married in July…and then got pregnant three months later in November."

"We did…" Alex agreed, focusing on her wife intently.

"And I can't help but wonder if it was too soon to start a family. I don't know...I don't know what I'm talking about right now, Babe. I'm all over the place." Olivia sniffed and pursed her lips, forcing a half-hearted smile, her lower lids filling with a small amount of moisture.

Alex shook her head adamantly. "No, Liv." She took both of Olivia's hands then and rested all four on her rotund belly. "It was the right time, Babe. It was more than the right time, Liv. It's all worked out so perfectly and I wouldn't change a thing." Alex smiled, feeling her own emotions come on now. "Not a blasted thing, my love…"

Olivia's face contorted now, her tears coming suddenly in sheets. "And I've been so difficult, Al. I haven't been the easiest pregnant woman to be around. I've been a nag and been a bitch and what I've been doing isn't fair to you. I'm so wrong to do that…"

Alex couldn't help but smile and bite her lower lip at the cuteness. "What, Liv? What was so wrong? I love the nagging and the bitchiness. They're two of the things I hope continue even after you have our baby boy."

Olivia swatted at her then, gasping softly from crying, a smile now on her face. "Yeah, it's so much fun." Olivia cocked her head. "You've been more than a saint, Al. And I want you to know how much I appreciate it." Olivia nodded fervently then, sniffing. "I really do."

Alex grinned and leaned into her wife, letting her mouth just hover over hers. "I know you do, Liv. And I know you'd do the same for me…put up with me, Babe. And I know, for a fact, I'll be one-hundred times worse." She leaned in closer and felt her wife's hot breath before pressing her mouth to hers, savoring in the feel of those plush, pregnancy-swollen lips.

A tingle shot straight to her core and she moaned softly as she pulled away.

"But you haven't…" Olivia began, eyes still closed, "…you're not getting…"

Alex watched as her wife's eyes slowly opened and the blonde couldn't help but keep her a expression straight. She wanted to be honest with Olivia. They had never lied to each other and she didn't want to start.

The blonde swallowed and nodded. "I know what you're going to say, Liv…" she cleared her throat, "…and, yes…you're right…"

Olivia nodded, her eyes filling with tears again. "And I'm so sorry, Al…the last time you were…satisfied was about three weeks ago, on the sofa…"

"When you discovered you could kneel after finding the sock." Alex smiled.

"Yeah…" Olivia began, "…and now I can't kneel, I can't lean over, I can't squat, and can't bend…and I know you think it's cute, me getting off all the time, but I know you want it, too…"

Alex watched her wife, realizing how in tune they were, even still. "You're right, Liv. I have missed it. I have missed you and your touch. I have missed making love, Babe. I can't deny that."

"And I want to please you, Alex," Olivia whined.

Alex laughed lightly through her nose, knitting her brows, watching her wife struggle. "I know you do, Liv…and I want to feel you, your mouth, your hands…but I want you to be comfortable, too."

Olivia nodded.

"So what can we do short of me sitting on your face?" Alex cocked her head to the side and smiled.

Alex watched the wheels turn in her wife's mind then, the brunette's mouth slightly ajar, her eyes narrowed.

"You wanna?" Olivia's eyebrows raised, a hopeful expression on her face.

"But you know I want to see you, Babe. I like being able to watch you when I need to see you…when I want to see you…it's part of my pleasure..."

"Well, do you want my mouth on you and to get satisfied, or do you want to look at me?"

"Both," Alex claimed softly.

"You can't have both worlds right now, Al. It's just not gonna happen. I'd say sit on top of me, but that's not possible." Olivia rubbed her belly with her right hand. "I can't come up behind you because of this. I could reach behind me, with you against me, but you wouldn't see me then, either." Olivia looked more intently at her, thinking. We can't face each other because of…" She looked down again.

Alex smiled. "I get it and…Liv, it's OK. I'm good."

She looked at Olivia whose eyebrows were raised, her expression straight.

"I can wait, Liv. I promise."

"You could pleasure yourself while I lay here naked and watch. What about that?"

"Uh…no, Liv."

Alex moved in close again and took her wife's chin in her right hand. "I want you, Liv. Not a pseudo-you. I only want your hands and your mouth and your tongue…"

Olivia's expression was serious now, lustful. "Sit on my face, Al."

Alex laughed.

Olivia didn't.

"You won't be disappointed, Alex." Olivia's eyes were determined.

Alex let go of her chin and sat back, hands loose in between her slightly parted knees. "You want to do this, Liv?"

Olivia nodded, the lust in her eyes almost too much for the blonde to take. Alex's core was suddenly on fire, suddenly twitching at the idea of feeling her wife so close within the next couple of minutes.

"We've done this before, Al. Remember?"

Alex nodded. "But like I said…"

"You wanna see me. I know."

Alex looked at her wife's expression then. She could see how badly she wanted to please her, how much she wanted to get her off, how much she loved her. And at that very moment, there was no other answer.

Alex removed herself from the bed and stood, slowly beginning to unbutton her blouse, her eyes on her wife.

Olivia simply watched her as she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs and stepped out of them, the brunette's eyes on her body, her every move.

"God, you're so beautiful, Alex," Olivia whispered. "Your body…"

Alex smiled as she removed her bra and let it fall, watching as her wife's iris's turned three shades darker, now almost black in color.

Olivia swallowed and then smirked. "Well, my mouth has plenty of moisture now, Babe."

Alex felt a jolt of anticipatory pulsations run along her inner lips now, knowing what she would soon be feeling. She hooked her thumbs into the waist band of her panties then and slid them down before stepping out of those, as well.

"Come here, Al. My sexy wife." Olivia crooked her finger, motioning her wife to come closer.

Alex placed her left knee and then her right onto the bed and leaned over to kiss her wife once more before she let her get to work on her body, letting her know of her love, of her appreciation, of her want for her. She pressed her open mouth to Olivia's and let her tongue glide along her wife's front teeth before feeling the brunette open wider to allow the blonde to stroke her tongue with her own.

Olivia moaned, slow and long, as Alex held her wife's face in her hands and pulled away slowly. She opened her eyes and saw Olivia smiling at her.

"Knees on either side of my head, Babe." Olivia commanded as she removed the pillows from beneath her head and tossed them on the floor. "Get your sexy ass over here."

But Alex wanted to look at her one more time. She looked at that tanned face, the tiny freckles there, those deep, soulful eyes, that amazing nose, that full mouth. Her gaze went to her wife's neck, her upper chest, her belly, her thighs, the expanse of smooth, silky caramel skin, and she couldn't help but lean in and press a kiss to her shoulder, her cleavage, her belly, her left upper thigh before she pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you, Liv…"

"Let me taste you, Alex…" Olivia licked her lips and swallowed. "I want to taste you, feel you."

Alex moved upward then and carefully hiked her left leg over her wife and positioned herself in the exact place she needed to be to receive her wife's attention—all of her wife's attention.

She slowly lowered herself further until she felt Olivia's warm breath, and even that felt amazing. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on the wooden headboard in front of her, gripping it lightly.

"Are you OK, Olivia?" Alex questioned.

"Just fine, Al," Olivia stated.

"Let me know if—" Alex began but was stopped when she felt her wife's tongue brush upward along her slit, the blonde jumping slightly from the contact. "Oh, God, Liv…"

Firmer now, the brunette teasing the sides of her labia, long, firm swipes, sucking her lower lips firmly, Alex gasping, her hands clenching more firmly.

Then that tongue again, swiping along and inside of her, the firm pressure building with every stroke. Her tongue was like a paint-saturated brush and it felt amazing. Alex spread her knees wider then, wanting Olivia to go deeper, and her wife took the cue and did just that. Her inner lips were getting stroked now, the sensitive skin inside being grazed by that slick, adept muscle, the length of it probing deeper, the sound of her wife breathing below her and the wetness that was being generated, manipulated, creating more of an erotic sensation than Alex ever thought possible.

"I'm—" Alex tried before gasping, feeling the deepest entry yet now.

Olivia moaned loudly then, her mouth continuing her movements, the vibrations from the sound adding to the stimulation, and Alex felt her backside being held firmly now.

"I can't last…" Alex squealed, lifting her face to the ceiling, her eyes closed.

She heard her wife moan again, this time more erotic, more sensual, her grip on her ass intensifying, and Alex lost it. She felt the slow roll of euphoria as it began in the center of her core and radiated out to her clit, the pulsations of her tiny bud taking over her body as her lower half jerked and jumped with pleasure, her thighs shaking wildly.

"Oh, God, Liv…" she managed, her body continuing to buck with every languid flick of Olivia's tongue.

Olivia's hands continued kneading her backside, her mouth slowing, the sounds of oral pleasure ceasing, only panting coming from both.

Alex rested her forehead on her right forearm and continued to enjoy the afterglow of the immense pleasure she had just received. But she wanted to look at Olivia. Wanted to see the expression on her face, the impish, satisfied grin she knew her wife would have.

And so she removed herself from the head of the bed and slid downward, lying next to her. And Olivia's face was serious, her lips swollen and pink, her cheeks slightly flushed, her eyes content.

Alex only giggled as she placed her left hand just below her wife's right breast on her rib cage and buried her face against her left breast.

"Well?" Olivia asked.

Alex took in a deep breath, smelling her wife's scent, the smell arousing her again. "Well, what?"

"Did I disappoint?" Olivia questioned.

Alex looked up at her wife then and shook her head. "Not at all, Liv. You're incredible." She reached up with her left hand and cupped the brunette's face. "And you know what?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"What's that, Al?"

"I know that you weren't disappointed, either." Alex began giggling again, watching as a smile formed on her wife's face.

"You caught me, Al."

"How many?"

"I believe it was two, Babe."

Alex nodded, her mouth open. "So does the old adage ring true?"

"What adage, Al?"

"Three strikes and you're out?"

"I say we give it a shot, Babe."

Alex wiggled her eyebrows and slid her way in between her wife's thighs, ready to put the old phrase to the test, and knowing that, without a doubt, that it might not be a home run, but she knew her wife would soon be out.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 to "An Advantageous Disadvantage"
> 
> Other works found at FF under username agapeandzoe
> 
> Please check them out!


End file.
